The utilization of trap door-type devices for loading product into a designated container, which might comprise a box, tray, pallet, or underlying conveyor has been shown in various configurations and for various methodologies in the prior art.
Trap door-type loading devices have been utilized in conjunction with loading product into boxes and the like, but none are believed to include the configuration or transport features of the present invention.
Examples of patents related to article compiling and depositing apparatus include the following:
Patent NumberInventorDate of Issue3,996,723GreenwellDec. 14, 19764,506,493HortonMar. 26, 19854,864,801FallasSept. 12, 19894,781,011PrakkenNov. 1, 19884,703,606AnderssonNov. 3, 1987
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,723 issued 1976 teaches an “Article Collator” in the form of a series of six longitudinally aligned compartments (82-86), which are configured to receive product and then open via trap-door type floor to deposit the articles thereon into an underlying container, which may be situated upon an aligned conveyor there below.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,864,801, 4,703,606, 4,781,011, and 4,506,493, comprise examples of other article loading systems employing a trap-door type configuration for receiving product so as to align said product with an underlining container, depositing said product into said container.
While the above patents teach various systems for compiling product then depositing same into an underlying container, sometimes on a conveyor, none teach the apparatus or method of operation of the present invention.
Particularly, none of the above cited patents teach, contemplate, or suggest the concept of utilizing a trap door collator system for receiving an plurality of arranged product (which may include, for example, pouches, cans, jars, bottles, paper packages, boxes, cartons, or other containers or products) from a pick and place machine, repositioning said received product to the vicinity of a receiver tray, depositing said product upon said receiver tray in a predetermined configuration, and recycling to receive the next placement cycle from the pick and place machine in such a manner as to lessen the amount of travel of said pick and place mechanism, thereby lessening cycle time, wear, maintenance, and overall cost of operation.